The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile communication devices and, more particularly, to a latch mechanism for electrically connecting and disconnecting a portable transceiver to a charging device.
In order to increase the flexibility of portable communications devices, hand-held transceivers are provided with vehicular charging and amplifying units which permit the hand-held transceiver to be mounted in a vehicle and used in a similar manner as a dedicated vehicular transceiver. Since hand-held transceivers carry their own battery to supply power, it has been found desirable to provide the vehicular unit with the capability to charge the battery while the transceiver is mounted inside it. In addition, it has been found desirable to provide a separate mobile microphone and RF amplifier wih an associated vehicular antenna to be used when the transeiver is mounted in the charging mode. The microphone incorporates a conventional "push-to-talk" switch for controlling the transceiver.
Electrical connections between the transceiver and vehicular unit are therefore required. There are many design constraints on the means for effecting this electrical connection, not the least of which is that the electrical connection should not be disturbed by movement of the vehicle over bumps, etc. Ideally, the force applied in making the connection should be independent of the force applied in inserting the portable unit into the charger-amplifier. It is necessary that connection and disconnection be accomplished in a manner that will not cause damage to the electrical connectors, even when insertion and removal of the hand-held transceiver occurs frequently over a long period of use. In addition, the connection and disconnection must be reliably accomplished with little difficulty to the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,335 to Eichler et al. discloses a portable hand-held transceiver and charger unit having an insertion mechanism operating perpendicularly to the axis of insertion of the transceiver for effecting a circuit connection between the transceiver and the antenna of the charging unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,318 to Eichler et al. is a further example of a vehicular charger unit and portable hand-held transceiver. Interconnection of the charging circuitry and transceiver power supply is accomplished along the axis of insertion of the transceiver as the transceiver is inserted into the mobile unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,585 to Robertson et al. is generally relevant for its disclosure of a latching mechanism for a hand-held transceiver.
The following references are believed generally pertinent to the field of the subject invention in that they disclose various devices for two-way transceiver radios:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 3,969,728 Hodsdon et al. 4,005,367 Dano 4,124,070 Henderson 4,310,923 Kennedy ______________________________________